El Uchiha de pelo rubio
by purpleflowers10
Summary: Inoa era el hijo menor de Ino y Sai, criado para ser un Yamanaka nació siendo un prodigio para sorpresa de todos. Pero después de un arriesgada misión de ANBU junto a su hermano mayor Inojin...Inoa-kun descubre una terrible verdad que lo marca para el resto de su vida. COMPLETA


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Aclaración: Borre esta historia anteriormente pero la volví a publicar y ahora completa.

 _"_ _Creo que de una manera u otra aprendemos quiénes somos realmente y luego vivimos con esa decisión"._

Inoa tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes como su madre y su hermano, había nacido siendo un Yamanaka su apariencia así lo denotaba, le habían enseñado desde pequeño todo lo que tenía que saber sobre las habilidades de su clan y cómo dominarlas cosa que logró hacerlo a la perfección para sorpresa de sus padres. Asombrados por su talento decidieron inscribirlo en la academia a tan corta edad.

Era bueno incluso con tan solo 7 años aprendió más rápido que un niño normal a ser un ninja y a ser un Yamanaka…"Un prodigio" decían sus familiares y maestros cuando hablaban de él y entendía el significado de esa palabra la importancia que acarreaba.

Recordó la primera vez que entro a la academia, se había sentido intimidado por sus compañeros de mayor edad y a pesar de no recibir malos tratos de parte de ellos se notaba lo reacios que eran al querer relacionarse con él por su condición de prodigio. Inoua poco le importaba si no lograba entablar amistad con sus compañeros no necesitaba a nadie más que a su familia a su lado, él tenía a Inojin su hermano mayor como su mejor amigo y era algo con lo que siempre podía contar ya sea para entrenar o practicar sus habilidades Inojin siempre estaría ahí para el. Sentía un gran apego hacía su hermano y se enorgullecía de sí mismo cuando esté lo alababa por las cosas que lograba a tan corta edad y en tan poco.

Según Inojin era el primer ninja prodigio del clan aquello era un acontecimiento importante y estaba feliz de que se tratara de él le confesó.

_Inoa-kun, papá dice que serás un gran ninja el día de mañana incluso mejor que él o mamá hasta mejor que yo_ dijo con orgullo mientras le revolvía su cabello con gesto cariñoso.

Logró graduarse de la academia al poco tiempo y con las mejores calificaciones. Su padre y su madre junto con su hermano estaban allí para felicitarlo de hecho no hubo persona en el pueblo quien no lo haya felicitado y halagado. Su tío Shikamaru y Choji le dieron regalos y lo llevaron al ver a los mismo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki de quien recibió felicitaciones también.

En su mente Inoa no creía haber hecho gran cosa porque su paso por la academia había sido algo insignificante y no le había costado trabajo pero parecía que para muchas personas a su alrededor era algo más.

Tenía 11 años cuando realizó sus exámenes chunin, su madre lo obligó a dejar pasar algunos años por miedo a que algo de esa magnitud sea muy peligroso para él, no le molesto de cualquier manera los realizó y pasó sin problemas de hecho fue el único en su equipo que lo hizo. Y durante su crecimiento como ninja fue mejorando hasta llegar a niveles que pocos habían logrado.

El nuevo Itachi Uchiha lo escuchaba ser llamado pero Inoa no se sentía cómodo con él apodo sabiendo la oscura historia tras él nombre. Tampoco sentía identificado con él fallecido ninja y no sentía ninguna curiosidad por el apellido Uchiha, lo que sí sabía era que su tía Sakura y Sarada pertenecían a ese clan así como el mejor amigo del séptimo.

Su padre le contaba historias de sus antiguas aventuras cuando formaba parte del equip veces su tía Sakura venía a visitarlos a casa, a veces Sarada también venía en compañía de Boruto Uzumaki a visitar a Inojin, eran personas agradables a Inoa le gustaban pero siempre las veía solo ellas dos y se preguntaba porque él Uchiha mayor no se encontraba presente también, la curiosidad se instalo en él y decidió preguntar a su padre quien había tenido más contacto con él grupo al que antiguamente pertenecía él fuerte ninja.

_Sasuke tendrá sus razones para no volver a casa pero las desconozco los únicos que sabrán serán su familia y Naruto pero si tengo entendio que a veces Sakura y Sarada van a visitarlo_ dándole esa extraña sonrisa que Inoa creía falsa.

_¿y cuando fue la última vez que lo viste Otosan?_

_pues no te sabría decir con exactitud, creo la ultima vez fue cuando Inojin estaba en la academia_ tratando de recordar_ pero de la familia tu madre fue la última en verlo, fueron juntos a una misión antes de que tu nacieras_

Inoa después de charla con su padre ya no sintió la necesidad de preguntar por Sasuke Uchiha, por alguna extraña razón sentía que si seguía inquiriendo más en él asunto nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

Con el tiempo se olvidó por completo de aquel interés hacia él padre de Sarada y concentrándose en su carrera como ninja, comenzó a realizar misiones en solitario logrando convertirse en Junín a los 14 años, ejecuto 20 misiones, 15 de ellas con compañeros de equipo 5 en solitario todas de rang al poco tiempo no tardó en recibir una invitación de su hermano Inojin para unirse a ANBU de donde él también formaba parte.

Aceptó encantado, hace mucho que deseaba probarse en algo más arriesgado y también porque estaría con su hermano realizando misiones juntos, inocentemente creyó que todo estaría bien sin saber que en realidad todo a partir de allí cambiaria.

No recordo cómo ni porqué pero cuando Inoa se levantó en aquel bosque en medio de la noche cuerpos sin vidas de varios compañeros estaban a su alrededor. Con desesperación y algo fatigado busco debajo de la máscaras ANBU a su hermano para su suerte ninguno lo era. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando pero no tardó en saltar a los árboles examinando el lugar en busca de Inojin hasta que lo encontró apoyado en el tronco de una árbol muy herido.

_¡Niisan!_ grito aliviado llegando a su lado para examinar las heridas.

_Inoa-kun_ su voz sonaba agrietada y cansada y su máscara estaba subida y su uniforme completo de sangre_ me alegro tanto que estes bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti_

_no te preocupes Niisan estoy bien,ahora debo sanar tus heridas por suerte no son tan graves_ mintiéndole para no preocuparlo y con sus manos comenzaba a juntar chakra para curar las heridas. Agradeció tener un buen manejo de chakra y a su madre de haberle enseñado ninjutsu médico. Firmas de chakra se sintieron y que los reconoció como enemigos, los mismo que los atacaron anteriormente.

_Inoa-kun ninjas enemigos se están acercando a nuestra posición, estoy demasiado herido como para moverme y sería una carga si me llevas contigo, nos atraparán fácilmente_ dijo deteniendo su mano evitando que continúe con la curación_ vete de aquí antes de que lleguen_ ordenó con seriedad en sus ojos.

_no lo haré, eres mi hermano no te abandonare_ exclamo molesto.

_no tengo suficiente chakra ni fuerza para pelear a tu lado y tu solo no lo lograras ya viste lo que le hicieron a nuestros demás compañeros, es demasiado peligroso_ asevarando con enojo.

_pelearé por los dos, soy bueno y lo sabes incluso mejor que todos ellos ganaré lo juro_ y antes de que pudieran continuar 4 ninjas enemigo saltaron de los árboles quedado frente a ambos rubios.

_mira que tenemos aquí_ hablo uno de ellos._ANBU de Konoha todavía vivos, que dicen acabamos con ellos tambien_ dijo con malicia.

_parecen ser hermanos, ambos son parecidos_

_me desagrada el cabello rubio creo que esto hará más fuerte mis ganas de matarlos_ amenazandolos.

Inoa no se inmuto antes esas palabras y acto seguido sin darles oportunidad comenzó a atacar a los enemigos, uno solo contra cuatros fue una pelea pareja para él.

Eran oponente fáciles pensó Inoa podría con ellos y cuando estaba dando todo de sí en el enfrentamiento un grito de Inojin resonó en la fría noche,al mirar con rapidez un quinto ninja salió de la nada y tomó a su hermano del cuello levantadolo por los aires y con una katana le incrusto justo en la herida que hace un momento estaba curando provocando gritos de dolor de parte del mayor Yamanaka.

_¡Niisan!_ grito con desesperación tratando de llegar a su hermano mayor pero los enemigos no le daban paso y seguían batallando contra él.

Sintió miedo por la vida de su hermano e ira por no poder hacer nada que evitara lo que estaba pasando. Las emociones eran tan fuertes que una especie de chakra desconocido brotaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sintiendo un molestia incómoda en sus ojos hizo que los cerrara por un momento cuando los abrió y todo para Inoa tenía una perspectiva diferente.

_miren al chico sus ojos se pusieron rojos_ hablo uno de ellos parando la pelea y haciendo que el ninja que atacaba a Inojin se volteara a ver.

_el bastardo debe ser un Uchiha, rápido matenlo_ ordeno con terrible enojo quien tenía a su hermano sin que Inoa prestase atención a la que se decía y viendo a su hermano sufriendo lo tomaron desprevenido yéndose sobre el de nuevo.

El flujo de chakra de sus oponentes se hacía presente ante Inoa y captando los movimientos de estos, logró esquivar y atacar con éxito cada golpe y jutsu que recibía en tan solo segundos. Sin perder más tiempo tomo un kunai mientras con ira en su interior posaba sus ojos sobre él primer enemigo que tenía en frente con ligereza y sin saber cómo, logró inmovilizarlo para después con eficacia cortarle su garganta, así lo hizo con los 3 que quedaban, uno por uno, acabado con sus vidas sin piedad en tan solo que él último que quedaba soltaba a un Inojin inconsciente al piso y con miedo en sus ojos rogaba por su vida.

Inoa no escuchaba nada ya que la furia en su interior hervía al ver a su hermano en ese estado. Con rapidez y sin que el enemigo pudiera hacer nada para evitar el funesto final, tomó la katana que dejó caer por miedo, la misma que hace unos minutos era utilizada para herir a Inojin y lo introdujo en lo más profundo del estómago del ninja enemigo, el arma lo atravesó por completo e Inoa quedó observando cómo los ojos y boca del sujeto comenzaba a expulsar litros de sangre para segundos después cerrar finalmente los ojos.

_Inoa-kun tus ojos son rojos_ fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su hermano cuando despertó después de que con apuro tratará de cerrar las heridas infligidas así como aliviar el dolor de Inojin

_no hables no o no podrás recuperarte_ las lágrimas salían del joven Yamanaka por el miedo que sintió de casi perder a su hermano mayor._trata de descansar, ya casi termino_

_esta bien_ cerrando los ojos para descansar_cuando lleguemos a casa tal vez hago caso a Shikadai e invite a salir a Himawari-chan_soltando un leve risa.

_muero por ver eso_ rió tambén pero con nerviosismo.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa Inojin que poco recordaba de lo sucedido fue llevado al hospital con urgencia donde allí curarián sus heridas y sanaría mejor. Mientras que Inoa regresaba a su hogar después de que su tío Shikamaru le ordenara que fuera a descansar antes de reportar lo sucedido en la misión al hokage, él asintió sin queja ya que de verdad necesitaba un largo sueño para recuperarse de lo sucedido. Su cabeza daba vueltas su mente estaba confundida y nada de lo que tratará de hacer aclaraba los problemas nuevas que surgían.

" _Miren al chico sus ojos se pusieron rojos"_

 _"_ _Él bastardo debe ser un Uchiha"_

 _"_ _Inoa-kun tus ojos son rojos" recordando la voz sus oponentes junto con la de su hermano durante y después de la pelea._

 _"_ _Pero de la familia tu madre fue la última en verlo, fueron juntos a una misión antes de que tu nacieras" por último la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza recordado la última conversación que habían tenido sobre Sasuke Uchiha._

Uniendo todo eso Inoa llegó a una conclusión pero quería estar seguro de preguntarle a la única persona que podía aclararle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Fue hasta su baño y se miro al espejo, su cabello rubio sus ojos celestes nada fuera de lo común que dijera lo contrario a lo que él creía. Su piel era más oscura a comparación de la blanca pálida de su padre y hermano pero eso podría ser por su madre aunque sólo ahora notaba que sus rasgos no eran similar a las de ningún miembro de su familia, su mirada era arrogante y fría algo con lo que siempre Inojin lo molestaba a pesar de no creerse así, su facciones eran duras siempre con una mueca seria y manteniendo un carácter calmado por lo que en ocasiones el carácter tan explosivo de su madre le llegaba a molestar y era él único en ser de ese modo.

Sintió como la puerta de su casa era abierta, finalmente su madre estaba en casa después haber pasado toda la mañana al lado de su Inojin cuidandolo.

Antes de salir del baño y confrontar a su madre hizo que sus ojos volvieran a tener la misma tonalidad roja que supuestamente obtuvo durante la pelea viendo también tres astas negras rodeando sus pupilas y dando por terminadas sus dudas quería las respuestas.

_¿por que no estás descansando como te lo ordeno Shikamaru hijo?_ su mirada preocupada se posó en él cuando entró en la sala, Ino Yamanaka se acercó para rodearlo con un fuerte abrazo algo que solía molestarlo ya que no era muy ameno a las muestras de cariño y su madre siempre le estaba haciendo la contra._ven vamos te arropare antes de dormir como lo hice con tu hermano en él hospital_ queriendo llevarlo hacia su habitación pero Inoa permaneció quieto.

_no necesito dormir necesito respuestas okaasan_ recrimino.

_¿de qué hablas?_pregunto Ino con rostro confuso. Hubo una larga pausa hasta que decidió hablar.

_de porque poseo un sharingan cuando no soy un Uchiha_ dijo sin más viendo a su madre obtener una tonalidad pálidad de un segundo a otro.

_Inoa-kun esto debe ser una broma porque si lo es, no es nada graciosa_ estando alterada mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por habitación otra costumbre que solía tener cuando se sentía acorralada.

_por que bromearía sobre algo así, por favor no intentes hacerte la desentendida sabes de lo que estoy hablando_ no se sentía con ánimo para dar vueltas en el asunto hasta que su madre decidiera ir directo al grano, él lo haría por ella.

_Ino-kun no puede ser verdad lo que me estás diciendo_ frunciendo los ceños.

_quieres pruebas_hablo con molestia _bien aqui la tienes_ y volvio hacer aparecer el Sharingan en sus ojos.

Ino quedó estática al ver los ojos de su hijo volverse rojos, sin saber qué decir o hacer porque las pruebas estaban allí ante ella.

Se había sentido confundida cuando Inoa comenzó a hablar pero con el pasar de la conversación él miedo se fue instalando en ella y la duda que nunca se preocupo por tener se materializaba en algo que jamás espero.

Ella no habría podido estar segura de si lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo era verdad sin las pruebas que le mostraba en estos momentos o si no lo hubiese llamado loco. Por lo menos no se adelantó en llamarlo de esa manera o ella habría sido la loca después de verse equivocada.

Ahora se encontraba en un situación que no esperaba que sucediera nunca y darse cuenta finalmente que el error que cometió hace mucho tiempo atrás había tenido consecuencia, su hijo menor pedía explicaciones y ella no sabía dárselas.

Ino quería llorar y gritar por dentro, había sido una completa estúpida de nunca haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Inoa no sea hijo de su esposo si no del hombre con él que cometió su desliz 15 años atrás.

El sentimiento de culpa no tardó de nuevo en aparecer algo que creyó haber hecho desaparecer hace mucho. No solo había traicionado la confianza de Sai y casi arruinado a su familia si no también había afectado a Inoa quien cargaba con la culpa de lo sucedido por haber heredado el Sharingan de los Uchiha.

Pensaste que con volver a casa y hacer el amor con Sai borraría lo malo que le hiciste y quedaría todo en él pasado...tonta Ino, siempre los has sido se dijo a ella misma.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir información sobre el paradero de Sasuke incluso arriesgando sus relaciones profesionales como amistades pero por lo menos lo consiguió.

El pergamino que logró tomar de la oficina de Naruto se alzaba antes en ella sostenido por su mano que aún seguía temblando por el terror de casi haber sido descubierta por Naruto, suerte para ella que este no la vio salir por estar tan concentrado mirando como si de algo valioso se tratara su plato de ramen. Debía hablar con Hinata sobre el problema de su esposo se dijo a sí misma.

No solo había tenido que arriesgarse a ser descubierta por él Hokage en su oficina sino que antes como quien visita a un amigo en su trabajo tuvo que ir por Shikamaru y poseer su mente para sacarle algo de información que le sirviese sobre Sasuke donde encontró que Nauto guardaba los pergaminos que ex ninja renegado le enviaba revelando sus últimos paraderos.

Teniendo lo que buscaba él siguiente paso era pedir una misión en solitario a Naruto y llegar hasta él Uchiha aunque en su mente eso sonaba fácil solo iba ser otro dolor de cabeza para ella pero tenía que pensar que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por su hijo. Y tanto él como ella necesitaba que las cosas sean aclarada por una vez para luego pensar en cómo iban proseguir después de la verdad revelada.

Con alivio vio que después aquella charla con Inoa, él se había mostrado más tranquilo respecto a su nuevo legado por lo que no toco el tema de nuevo. Claro que tampoco se volvió a acercar a ella después de eso, ni dirigirle la palabra, solo se veía en necesidad de hablarle cuando su esposo estaba presente. Ino sabía que su hijo lo hacía para que Sai no levantara sospecha alguna y él hecho de que quisiera proteger a su padre de una verdad que podía arruinar su felicidad y su familia le parecía algo muy bueno porque significaba que sin importar su procedencia él seguía considerando a Sai como su padre aun a pesar de todo...Ino no esperaba otra cosa.

Después de recibir la aprobación de Naruto y serle entregada la misión, Ino fue hasta casa donde le comentó a su marido de la derepente misión que había salido para ella cosa que a Sai no le pareció extraña así que le dio esa sonrisa falsa como ella solía llamarla, la beso y despidió prometiendo cuidar de Inojin e Inoa en su ausencia. Ella realmente agradecía a Kami por tener un esposo así de comprensivo y atento y pidió perdón por haber cometido una falta a la confianza de su amado.

Antes de irse pasó por el hospital donde Inojin se terminaba de recuperar y allí encontró a sus dos hijos.

_¿te vas a una misión Okaasan?_ pregunto Inojin con curiosidad desde la cama.

_es algo de última hora,estaré aquí dentro de dos días, por suerte no es nada complicado así que no me llevará mucho tiempo estar separada de mi familia_ mirando con cariño a sus dos hermosos hijos. Inojin quien sonreía igual que su padre le dedicó palabras de aliento por otro lado Inoa no dijo nada y todo el rato pudo sentir su mirada fría y seria sobre ella.

Comenzando su travesía no tardó tiempo llegar al punto exacto de la misión que se le otorgó y realizarla sin inconvenientes y en tan solo medio día para emprender nuevamente el viaje hacía en lugar donde Sasuke Uchiha decía estar en el último pergamino que le envió a Naruto.

Ino no se encontraba para nada de buen humor después de haber caminado casi día entero bajo lluvia,calor,frío maldijo al Uchiha por encontrarse tan alejado de Konoha y se maldijo así misma por ser ella misma la causante de tener que estar yendo en busca de un ninja que se negaba volver a casa. Ella no hubiese tenido necesidad de ir en busca de Sasuke y decirle que aparte de Sarada tenía otro hijo si no fuese porque Inoa necesitaba aclarar su dudas y necesitaba ayuda en el manejo de su sharingan…"ese maldito Shanringa" pensó si no hubiese sido por eso Inoa y ella hubiese vivido sus vida tranquilas sin tener que preocuparse sobre la legitimidad de su hijo.

Sintió su presencia cerca, en algún lugar del pequeño pueblo donde se ó a caminar por alrededores en su búsqueda que no tardó en dar resultado.

Ino lo halló en un puesto de comida dándole la espalda, reconoció su capa negra, el pelo largo azabache que tenía en este momento y su katana a un lado de él.

Ella se acercó sentándose a su lado, él aún seguía ignorándola pero estaba segura que ya la había sentido desde que llego.

_Yamanaka_ saludó secamente él Uchiha que aún no volteaba a verla.

_Sasuke_su voz era seria así como su rostro en ese momento y es que temía mostrarle emociones de mas y estar en desventaja frente al azabache.

_habla de una buena vez, ¿qué haces aquí?_ solto con desdén para finalmente darse la vuelta y enfrentarla con la mirada, su rostro era adusto y parecía irritado ante su presencia. Ino por su lado se sintió intimidada al segundo de verlo a los ojos después de 15 años y le acordó a Inoa y el parecido que celosamente guardaban entre ellos.

_tienes razón, hablaré de una buena vez_ suspiró dándose ánimos a sí misma y continuo_Sasuke...la ultima vez que nos vimos nada bueno sucedio entre nosotros_ haciendo una pausa _hasta hace unos día no pensé que lo que pasó podría haber tenido consecuencias... pero si las hubo, mi hijo menor Inoa-kun activo su sharingan recientemente_ el peso que salió de sus hombros fue tan grande que Ino sintió volver a respirar de nuevo.

Al comprobar el rostro de Sasuke este no parecía haberse perturbado por la noticia ni siquiera reaccionó de alguna manera, se mantuvo estoico y taciturno como siempre solía estar. Entonces Ino locamente llegó a pensar de que la noticias sobre su paternidad no era nada nuevo para él Uchiha pero la rechazó al tiempo ya que posiblemente la falta de respuesta de Sasuke se debió a que él anuncio pudo haberlo impactado.

_no pensé que tardaría tanto en suceder_ hablando finalmente cosa que a Ino no hizo más que sorprenderla.

_¿de mierda estas hablando?_ inquirio enojada al Uchiha mientras este aun se mantenía sereno.

_crees que que no pensé en esa posibilidad después de lo que sucedio_dijo mirandola con indiferencia_ al poco tiempo de lo que pasó entre nosotros me enteré por Sakura de tu embarazo y la sospecha nació, al pasar los años por noticias de Naruto supe que él niño era un prodigio incluso él mismo Naruto llegó a compararlo con Itachi entonces no necesite más confirmación. Me llegue al pueblo una vez mientras aún estaba en la academia lo observe entrenar, sus habilidades eran impresionante, un talento innato que solo lo vi en mi hermano y al ver sus rasgos estaba seguro que él niño era un Uchiha..que era mi hijo de mi sangre_

_yo en cambio no tuvo esa certeza, nunca pensé que podría ser tuyo pero fui una estupida porque simplemente me estaba negando a ver la verdad creí que así sería lo mejor para todos_ dándose golpes mentales por haber sido tan ignorante todos estos años a proposito _me sentía tan culpable que lo primero que hice al llegar a Konoha fue hacer el amor con Sai y en tan solo un mes Inoa estaba dentro de mi, pero yo jamas….jamas quise pensar que él podría ser tuyo porque hacerlo sería pensar que él engañó sí ocurrió y eso era algo que deseaba olvidar_

_lo que haya pasado entre nosotros ya es pasado nada de lo que hagamos cambiará los hechos de las cosas, Inoa ya está aquí_ sonando más comprensivo que ella.

_es que no lo entiendes esto destruirá a nuestras familias_ al borde las lágrimas Ino trataba de contener la composturas ante él Uchiha_ Sakura,Sai nuestros hijos nos odiaran...ellos me odiaran Sasuke_

_ errores peores se han cometido_ tratando de calmarla sin esfuerzo ya que no sabía cómo tratar a la rubia_yo los he cometido y he lastimado de maneras horribles a las personas que me importaban y de los cuales me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida pero he tenido la fortuna ser perdonado por ellos y me han aceptados en sus vidas nuevamente. Tu Yamanaka que nunca has hecho ningún mal a nadie y tienes personas que te aman en casa, te perdonaran_

_¿como estas tan seguro de eso?_

_porque tanto como tu esposo y tu hijo mayor aman y cuidan de Inoa y dudo mucho de que si la verdad es revelada cambie eso así como que te odien cuando eres mas importante de lo que crees_ solto un leve suspiro antes de seguir_ se necesita mucho para realmente odiar a una persona con intensidad,lo digo por experiencia_

_¿qué hay de Sakura y Sarada?_ luciendo aun preocupada y temiendo la reacción de su mejor amiga cuando se enterase de cómo se había involucrado extramatrimonialmente con su esposo después de todo lo que esta tuvo que vivir para poder estar a lado de Sasuke. Ino era un horrible amiga por eso y sabía que Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría.

_de ellas me voy a encargar yo pero no te preocupes puede que las cosas cambien un poco pero debemos darles tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea_ antes de Sasuke volviera a hablar tanto él como Ino sintieron un chakra acercándose a ellos y lo reconocieron de inmediato.

Ninguna de los dos dijo nada hasta que él ninja de pelo rubio estuvo parado frente a ellos con una mirada imperturbable.

_Inoa-kun_ él rostro de su madre parecía asombrado por su presencía en aquel lugar_¿me seguiste todo este tiempo? no sentí tu chakra_

_ así es y es porque lo oculte...desde él momento en que supe que te irías a una misión sabría que aprovecharías esa oportunidad para buscarlo a él_ e Inoa no se equivocó porque su madre junto a él famoso Sasuke Uchiha se encontraban frente a el _no quiero que me dejen de al lado en esto que también me involucra a mi_ estaba molesto porque de nuevo su madre le ocultaba cosas.

_no quiero que te sientas de esa manera hijo, solo que quería explicarle la situación antes a Sasuke para después juntarlos a todos y solucionar las cosas en conjunto_ queriendo excusarse ante su accionar miro a Inoa quien ahora tenía los ojos puesto únicamente en él Uchiha analizandolo de pies a cabeza_ Inoa ya que estas aquí porque no buscamos un lugar más tranquilo para platicar_ tratando de buscar un punto medio para tratar el asunto porque aquel puesto de comida estaba demasiado expuesto y con mucha gente alrededor. Miro a Inoa que asintió sin sacar su mirada de Sasuke y este que miraba Inoa de la misma manera.

Llegaron lo que parecía ser un monumento en medio de una colina que se alzaba ante un pastizal sumamente verdad. Cuando encontraron la soledad y el silencio que necesitaban prosiguieron a hablar.

_¿por que lo hicieron?_ Inoa fue él primero en hacerlo y en soltar la pregunta que Ino más le avergonzaba.

_fue un error que no volvió a suceder y del cual estoy sumamente arrepentida de haber traicionado a Sai pero no de….._ y antes de continuara fue cortado por Sasuke.

_estabamos borrachos y tristes_ dijo sin medir palabras_no conscientes de lo que hacíamos buscamos consuelo en él otro. No recordé nada cuando me levante pero como dijo tu madre me arrepiento de haber traicionado a mi esposa pero no me arrepiento tenerte aquí_ los dos rubios se quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho del Uchiha algo que Ino tomo gratamente mientras que Inoa no le causó nada por dentro.

_me alegra saber que él resultado de tu infidelidad no te afecte en lo más mínimo_ dijo con desdén. _pero ahora no quiero que me muestres él amor de padre porque tu no lo eres y nunca lo serás para mí_

_lo se y no pretendo cambiarte el padre que ya tienes por mi...eso no sería justo. Habrás heredado la barrera de sangre del clan Uchiha y despertado él sharingan pero tu sigues siendo un Yamanaka y él hijo de tus padres sin importar de lo que lleves por dentro_ Inoa no esperaba escuchar eso salir de la boca del Uchiha pero se sintió aliviado no tener que seguir él nuevo juego de padre e hijo porque tan rápido como llegó se largaría de ahí.

_Inoa-kun cuando hablemos con tu padre y tu hermano sobre esto, estoy segura de que nada cambiará el pensamiento o la manera de ser o él amor que tienen hacia ti_ su madre se acercó hasta él posando una mano sobre su hombro y mirándolo con cariño.

_se que no lo harán y es que no deseo que la verdad sobre mi origen sea revelada_ confeso.

_¿pero como? ¿porque?_ Ino frunció los ceños ante la confesión de su hijo.

_no quiero las cosas cambien y no hablo sobre papá o Inojin sino de todo en general, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa pudiendose evitar esto ocultando la verdad_

_esto no es tu culpa Inoa_ finalmente interfirio Sasuke_y no tienes que hacer esto para evitar sufrimientos, que tu existas no es nada malo_

_solo quiero que todo siga igual sin tener que martirizarme por dentro de si soy o no soy un Uchiha o soy un Yamanaka o soy la mitad de ambos o no soy nada en realidad. No quiero sentirme incomodo cuando este con Sakura-san o Sarada-chan, no quiero que la gente me mire extraño cuando camine por el pueblo. Dicho en palabras simples no quiero pasar porque lo un bastardo tiene que pasar_ suspiró con tristeza pensando en todo lo malo que sucedería si se descubre su verdad_nací siendo un Yamanaka soy hijo de Ino y Sai Yamanaka hermano de menor de Inojin el primer prodigio de mi clan, soy un gran ninja de Konoha y quiero que la gente me conozca solo por eso siempre_ terminado de soltar todo lo que tenía en su interior.

_¿y que hay de tu sharingan? ¿que vas hacer con eso?, cuando la gente te vea usar lo sabran_ pregunto su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía orgullosa de las palabras de su hijo y a la vez triste por provocar que se sintiera así y deba estar en esta situación por su indiscreción ya que todo lo que decía no podía tener más razón. Él sufriría más que nadie las consecuencias de sus actos y nada podía hacer para protegerlo todo el tiempo de todos los males.

_no lo activare nunca más, no necesito eso en mi vida porque ya tengo las habilidades de mi clan para defenderme para crecer como shinobi_

Ino fue a rodear con sus brazos a su hijo y agradecer por tenerlo en su vida.

Sasuke que se mantuvo callado escuchando cada palabra que salía de Inoa con un rostro pasivo hasta que se movió del lugar de donde estaba para pasar por su lado y comenzar a alejarse.

_¿Sasuke?_ llamando Ino su atención. Él se dio vuelta para observarlos por sobre su hombro.

_estoy de acuerdo, si él así lo desea nuestras vidas seguirán tal cual estaban, la verdad no será revelada. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida Inoa y aunque no hagan faltas mis palabras para tí estoy orgulloso de quién eres y siempre lo estare_ dirigiéndose con pesar al único hijo varón que tendría. Sin mas que decir se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos nuevamente.

Inoa agradeció las palabras con una sonrisa observandolo marchar. Aunque creyó haber notado decepción en su ojos cuando lo miro por última vez como si le hubiese dolido que todo terminara así entre ellos, no estando seguro lo descarto. Aun así recordaría Sasuke Uchiha como una persona importante en su vida pero nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Feliz de que todo volviera a normalidad y con su madre envuelta alrededor de él todavía, le dijo que quería volver a casa con su padre y su hermano y seguir siendo una familia a lo que Ino le causó inmensa alegría.

* * *

Espero que me perdonen pero tuve que borrar esta historia porque quería mejorarla un poco y cambiar algunos detalles. De cualquier manera agradezco los reviews que dejaron tanto en esta como en las demás historias que publique.

Soy nueva en esto así que estoy aún aprendiendo y sera un largo camino.

De nuevo soy fan de Ino Yamanaka y de Sasuino como del Itaino así que verán muchas de estas parejas en mis fanfics y habrá otras también pero con el tiempo.

Les dejo aquí la historia completa porque antes pensaba en publicarla hasta la mitad pero como tenía muchos errores y quería cambiar algunas cosas y no darme más trabajo quise hacerlo todo de una sola vez. Estaba pensando en una segunda parte pero con los hechos que desencadenaron esta historia...me refiero a como Sasuke e Ino llegaron a involucrarse. Si desean leer sobre eso me avisan ...besos.


End file.
